Assassin's creed fanfiction: The Recruit
by x0chaos
Summary: Carlo da Roma was a regular guy living in Rome. He was poor, and his mother was dying. He went to the market one day to get some food when a couple of guard told him to pay a fee. When he refused they tried to kill him, but Ezio Auditore himself saved, and recruited him. Now he is helping the Brotherhood in strength, and in knowledge
1. Chapter 1

It happened so fast. Despite it happening three years ago he could remember it like it happened when he walked through the door to the hideout. Carlo da Roma was walking to the market, in the city he was born in, Rome. He wanted to get some food for his dying mother. His story felt so cliché. He was living in Rome, and was dirt poor.

"You're nothing, Carlo everybody in this city is as poor as you. Nobody will ever remember you." He kept telling himself.

When he got to the market some guards stopped him.

"Stop right there you _sporco mendicante_. You have to pay the fee to enter." Said one of the guards.

"Fee? What fee? I came here last week and there was no fee!" said Carlo, enraged.

The guard farthest to the left drew his sword.

"We said, pay the damn fee or I will cut off your head and send it to your family." Said the biggest guard.

"_Bastardo! _I am not paying a fee!" Carlo screamed.

The rest of the guards drew their swords and stepped forward. They slowly got closer. Carlo punched the guard closest to him in the face and broke his nose. The guard flew back in pain. His friend next to him grabbed him and shook him.

"Emilio! Are you_ va bene?_"

"No of course I am not _va bene _you fool! Kill him!" Emilio cried out.

Carlo tried to run but one got him and put a knife up to his neck.

"Say goodbye _stronzo_!" Emilio said.

Carlo closed his eyes and hoped it would be quick and painless. All the sudden he felt the guard behind him let go.

When he opened his eyes he saw the final guard fall to the ground, dead. He looked up and saw a man in a white hood approach him.

"The liberation of Roma has begun" the man said.

"Blessings upon you lord! You have saved this humble soul! Allow me to follow you!"

He later found out the man who had saved him was no other then Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, Leader of the Italian Brotherhood of Assassins. Carlo trained for years to become an Assassin that was half as good as Ezio. Three years of fighting, killing, liberating, and training. But he never forgot his family. His fellow brothers helped as much as they could to help cure his mother. But it was too late, the poison that was torturing her had finally killed her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Carlo…" His mother said softly, lying on her cot.

"Mother. I'm so sorry." Carlo said trying not to cry. He was an Assassin, he had to show no emotion or it would get in the way.

"You have nothing to be sorry about _mio caro figlio _it is not your fault." She said before going into a coughing fit.

"_Si_ I know that but, I couldn't save you. I just wanted you to live." Carlo said.

"Make me a promise Carlo…" she trailed off for a moment.

"Anything, Mother."

"I want him to die. He must pay for his sin's" she said

Carlo understood.

"We are tracking him. He is on our list Mother. We cannot get to Cesare without killing him first. I promise you Mother. Juan Borgia will die for poisoning you and stealing our _Fortuna_."

"I love you Carlo. Never forget that." She said.

She slowly closed her eyes. One last breathe she out before passing on.

"_Le persone che hanno fatto torto pagheranno con la lora vita Madre. Riposa in pace." _ Carlo said before he kissed his mother's forehead and left.

Weeks of planning and killing and it was finally going to happen. Carlo and the rest of the recruits followed Ezio on the rooftops, while Ezio was tailing the guards with the chest of money. They observed how he used the Courtesans to sneak by the guards into the V.I.P party. They saw how he blended with the crowd to get to a bench. Ezio sat down and waited. Finally the Banker came around to his location. He walked in front of the bench Ezio was sitting on. Ezio got up, grabbed the Banker, set him on the bench, and gave him his last rights.

All the recruits were impressed how Ezio handled it, and even more impressed on how he escaped without killing any guards. It was done. His mother had been avenged. He felt peace for the time being.

Back at the hideout Ezio approached him. Carlo stood up straight, put him arm across his chest, and bowed his head.

"I heard about your mother. I am sorry." Ezio said.

"Worse things have happened to better people _Ser _Ezio." Carlo said.

"Still, you did not deserve it. I will see you at training tomorrow." Ezio said.

He turned around and walked away. Carlo walked to the common room, fell down on his bed, and slept.


End file.
